


I like you, like a lot.

by akashinu



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Suoh Tamaki, Boys In Love, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Gay Ootori Kyouya, Hangover, Headaches & Migraines, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Repression, kind of a sickfic?, kyoya centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akashinu/pseuds/akashinu
Summary: Kyoya considers himself a master of his feelings. Like any responsible mom friend, he saves Tamaki’s drunk ass at one o’clock in the morning on a Friday night. He definitely didn’t expect the confession that came out afterwards. Or how much he would react to it.
Relationships: Ootori Kyouya/Suoh Tamaki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103





	I like you, like a lot.

Kyoya flipped his pillow over and curled his legs to his side. The bed was too hot. His skin was getting sticky under the blankets. It was eleven o’clock in the morning. He barely slept the previous night. His brain was stuck. He was probably going crazy.

  


_ Kyoya groped around in the dark for his vibrating cellphone. It was way too late for anyone reasonable to be calling him. He fumbled to unlock his phone and put it up to his ear. _

_ “Kyoya! Mon ami! You don’t know how happy I am that you picked up!” _

_ “Tamaki, it’s one o’clock in the morning. What do you want?” Kyoya grumbled. _

_ The other line went silent for a moment. “Well, I’m in a bit of a situation right now.” That was not a good statement to wake up to. _

_ Kyoya debated whether or not to hang up and go back to sleep. He reluctantly tried to make himself comfortable on his side. It wasn’t like Tamaki to call him this late for no good reason. _

_ “So the twins may or may not have snuck us into a commoner’s bar. I’ve never been in a place so crowded. Or so sweaty. It was a really eye-opening experience for me, you know. I didn’t know commoners order drinks with such obscene names like-” _

_ “Alright, cut to the chase.” Kyoya was really tempted to hang up on him. He kept himself on the line out of pure curiosity. _

_ “I need you to come pick me up. Or at least send a driver to pick me up. Preferably also let me stay the night at your place.” _

_ Kyoya didn’t know how to answer. “Why don’t you get one of the Suoh drivers to pick you up? Where are the twins? Ask them.” He didn’t mean to sound so angry, but it had been an exhausting week and it was late and he just wanted to go back to sleep. _

_ “They left already. They went home with some guy and they left me here. I’m also definitely more than a little drunk.” He added, “And if I call one of the Suoh drivers, my grandmother will probably find out. That’s why I need you to help me.”  _

_ As much as he wanted to go back to sleep, Kyoya was interested. He couldn’t just leave his best friend out on the city streets like that. _

_ “Kyoya, please don’t hang up,” Tamaki pleaded from the other end.  _

_ “What’s the name of the place you’re at?” Kyoya asked as he got out of bed. He threw on a pullover over his sweatpants and ran out of his bedroom. _

  


_. . . _

  


_ Kyoya silently led Tamaki into the guest room. He stood in the doorway and watched Tamaki clumsily take his shoes off before flopping onto the bed. _

_ Kyoya pulled his cellphone out of his pocket and proceeded to fiddle with it. “I looked up the name of the place before I picked you up. Who would have thought Tamaki Suoh, king of the Ouran High School Host Club, would end up more than a little drunk at a gay bar for commoners on a Friday night?” _

_ Tamaki started to blush. “Well, you see, I didn’t really get to pick where we were going. The twins dragged me there saying they were taking me to a bar. They just didn’t say what kind of bar.”  _

_ Kyoya raised an eyebrow, but did not respond. Tamaki’s sexuality and how he chose to express it was honestly none of his business. He started to go back to his room. He knew for sure that he was going to have a headache in the morning from being up this late. _

_ “Hey Kyoya,” Tamaki called out quietly. “Before you go, I’ve got something to tell you.” _

_ Kyoya slowly went back to the guest room. He sat at the edge of the bed, observing from afar how Tamaki had already rolled himself inside the covers. _

_ “Thanks for picking me up. And letting me stay the night. I really appreciate it. I promise I’ll be out of your hands in the morning.” _

_ “No problem,” he replied calmly. He started to leave the room. _

_ “Oh and Kyoya,” Tamaki started from behind him. Kyoya turned around in the doorway and leaned against the door frame. “I’ve been meaning to say this for a while but I didn’t know how to.” Tamaki paused to search for the right words. “I like you, like a lot.” _

__

_ Kyoya Ootori felt his heart clench. _

  


_ “Go to sleep, Tamaki,” he grumbled. “You’re drunk.” He shut the bedroom door behind him. _

_ He was trembling all over as he walked back to his bedroom. His hands and feet were clammy. His whole body was getting uncomfortably warm.  _

_ Kyoya pulled his shirt and pants off and got into bed. He didn’t want to think. Tamaki’s confession was still ringing in his head. It was now past four o’clock in the morning. He just wanted to sleep. _

  


Kyoya didn’t want to get out of bed. He didn’t want to leave his room. He did need to pee, though. And probably brush his teeth. Hopefully Tamaki had made good on his promise and left already. Or he was fast asleep. Kyoya didn’t want to find out.

He dragged himself out of bed and pulled his shirt and sweatpants back on. God forbid Tamaki saw him undressed, if he was even still there. He made his way to the bathroom without looking at the guest bedroom more than to see if the door was still shut. 

  


Kyoya let his curiosity get the better of him on the way back to his bedroom. He stood silently outside the door to the guest room. He couldn’t make up his mind whether to open the door or not. 

Surely, Tamaki hadn’t meant what he said. Kyoya didn’t want to think he meant it. Tamaki was drunk. It was late at night. He was thankful for Kyoya saving his ass. All he did was flirt with girls in his free time, anyways. That’s all there was to it.

Kyoya put his hand on the doorknob. He knocked lightly on the door with his other. “Tamaki?” he asked the room.

He heard a muffled groan on the other end. Kyoya slowly opened the door. 

The curtains were still drawn. Despite the morning sunlight fighting to enter through the window on the side, it was quite dark inside the bedroom. Kyoya flicked on the light. 

A muffled groan came from the lump of covers on the far side of the bed. 

“Tamaki?”

Tamaki barely peeled the comforter off his face. He craned his neck to look back at Kyoya. “Turn off the light,” he groaned.

“Why?”

“Please. I’ve got a migraine.”

Kyoya turned the light off and stayed in the doorway. The only thing in his mind was that Tamaki was probably not going to leave for some time. “Do you need anything?” he asked quietly. “I can bring you a glass of water or an aspirin.”

Tamaki rolled over in his direction. He peeked his head out from under the comforter and brushed his bangs out of his face. “Sure. Could you bring me something to eat too?”

“No problem.”

“I don’t think I can get up,” Tamaki admitted, tucking his head under the covers. “Is it alright if I leave in the afternoon? I’ll probably throw up if I try to get in a car right now.”

Kyoya didn’t want to admit it to himself, but he was happy to have bought some extra time with Tamaki. 

“Sure.”

  


After he got Tamaki what he needed, Kyoya tried to spend the day away from the guest room. Really, he tried to spend all day in his bedroom. It was impossible to concentrate on anything. He tried to do his math homework. In between the differential equations and vector algebra, he could still see their interaction from the previous night.

Kyoya knew his stance on the situation for sure. It hadn’t changed in the three years since they founded the Host Club together. He admired Tamaki. 

And yet while he tried to convince himself that he was reading too much into it, he was still clinging to that one sentence. Tamaki  _ liked _ him. Now he didn’t know what kind of  _ liking _ , like was it a best friend kind of liking or a surrogate parent kind of liking or possibly even a romantic kind of liking. 

So he approached this like he would any other problem-- with a completely rational investigation. First of all, this wasn’t the kind of thing Tamaki just threw around with him in everyday conversation. And Tamaki was never this  _ direct _ while flirting with girls. And then there was the bloodline argument. As much as Kyoya tended to lament over the fact that he was the youngest son of the Ootori family, he learned fairly early that being the third son came with several hidden advantages. In fact, it was because he would never be the successor of his family that he could come to terms with being gay. There was no real pressure for him to marry at all, let alone marry rich or influential, or  _ a woman _ . But Tamaki? As the only heir to the Suoh family, he had his whole bloodline resting on his shoulders. Though, they were only seventeen years old. This was the time for experimentation. They still had plenty of years to be married and live a domestic life.

One question kept interrupting his calculations. Did Tamaki even like men in any capacity? Kyoya couldn’t remember a single instance of Tamaki indicating that he swung that way in all the years they had been friends. Then again, Tamaki’s sexuality and how he chose to express it was none of his business. It was still one thing to indicate his preferences in casual conversation and a whole other thing to illegally go to a gay bar.

Kyoya’s only conclusion to come out of his mental game of chess was that Tamaki Suoh was both incredibly frustrating and incredibly charismatic.

  
  


It was past four o’clock in the afternoon when Kyoya tried to go back to the guest bedroom. He found himself in front of the closed bedroom door once again. He knocked on the door. He didn’t know whether he wanted Tamaki to answer or not. 

Tamaki opened the door a few seconds later. His eyes lit up in surprise when he saw Kyoya. 

“What’s up?”

“Did you mean what you said last night?”

Kyoya gritted his teeth after the question slipped out. This was not how he wanted it to go.

“Mean what?”

Tamaki wasn’t playing with him. He was genuinely confused. He couldn’t really remember much from the previous night, especially after Kyoya bailed him out.

Kyoya didn’t want to have to say it. His hands were sweating. His face was heating up and probably going bright red. “You said you liked me, ‘like a lot’.”

Tamaki’s eyes went wide. He started to blush a little too. 

“I really said that, huh?” He paused. “Well, I was hoping I could tell you at a time where I was a little more in control of what I was doing.” He motioned Kyoya inside the room. “Kyoya, you should probably sit. You look like you’re going to fall over.”

“Yeah, that’s a good idea.”

Kyoya entered the guest room and on the corner of the bed. Tamaki sat down next to him. 

“I don’t think you have to worry about me lying to you or stringing you on,” Tamaki mused, “You know me, I wouldn’t have said it if it wasn’t true.”

  


Kyoya felt the same kind of white hot anger bubbling inside him as when he first met Tamaki back in eighth grade. Even with all of his powers of rational thought and tireless calculation, Tamaki Suoh would always be two steps ahead of him, even when drunk, and even with a migraine. Kyoya hesitantly put his hand forward and gently brushed Tamaki’s knuckles. Tamaki moved his hand up and laced his fingers with Kyoya’s. 

Kyoya had to ask. “Well, how would you have wanted it to come out?”

Tamaki looked up to think for a moment. “I would’ve probably asked you to go out for coffee with me after school and told you while we were waiting for our drinks. I just think coffee dates are so romantic.”

“Maybe we could have a coffee date sometime to make up for it.” He paused. “I like you too, Tamaki Suoh, like a lot,” Kyoya breathed, feeling the weight on his mind leave him in an instant.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on tumblr @akashinu !
> 
> and/or if you want to reblog: https://akashinu.tumblr.com/post/639713304638636032/i-like-you-like-a-lot-kyotama


End file.
